Many a message
by Hollandtheamoeba
Summary: Written for DG forum, AU, Draco and that damn eyebrow!


**Many a message**

**a/n: Scuba's challenge for the sacred and most holy DG forum: writing challenges. **

**Guidelines or Requirements: **Draco/Ginny. Must contain the line: "I don't know how he says so much with just his eyebrow." Can be spoken by any character in reference to any Slytherin.

**Length: **Minimum 400 words, maximum 1200.

**Rating: **Any.

**Deadline: **Midnight (forum time) Tuesday October 13th.

**AU- Ginny is Ron's twin sister, in the same year as Harry&Draco. It makes things easier is all...**

* * *

Ever had that wrong place, wrong time phrase echo in your mind? Or perhaps, that everything happens for a reason? If so, you can empathize, if not then well, you're a freak of nature (no offence).

They say you go through life learning lessons. Well I wish I'd been aware of that during my fifth year, back when I, like many girls, was hung up over Harry Potter. I sit back, twenty years later, and laugh about it. Of course back then it was an entirely different matter....

_Flashback_

I was raging. God that Snape bastard could rant for Mars. What exactly was wrong with my homework? Nothing! That's what, yet I get a B minus and that slimy wanker Malfoy gets an A? For what charming the stupid page? I'm starting to agree with Seamus and Dean, Draco must be working for extra credit, in more ways than one.

As per usual I stormed past my twin brother Ron making out with Lavender brown-aka vomiting material-everyone making way, they know better than to get in my way when I'm in one of my moods. I continued my stormy path outside to the lake, when to make my day even worse, I saw the boy, I'd been secretly crushing on since the first day I saw him, snogging his knew girlfriend. I had heard the rumours about Harry and Cho, but I never believed them! I mean it was Harry freakin' Potter for Christ's sake! There was different rumours about him in the newspaper every five minutes.

Quickly, I did a one-eighty and headed straight for my dorm at top speed, choking back tears threatening to pour, the corridors were a blur, and then trust my luck, I ran straight into the last person I needed at that time. As I rubbed the sore, lower part of my back, I looked up from my crumpled heap on the stone floor, Draco Malfoy was staring straight down at me. His cold icy glare, judging. And just when I thought those razor sharp eyes were about to cut through my soul, he did a very un-Malfoy-like-thing. The handsome (as much I regretted to admit) cocked his head to the side and simply raised one perfect platinum blond eyebrow. For a millisecond the ice had melted, and the sliver-blue pools reflected curiosity. At least that was what I thought at the time. Then as soon as it came, it went, the rare look of curiosity was replace with his trademark sneer, as usual, put the eyebrow was still raised as he walked away.

I continued running to my dorm, albeit with less enuthusiasm than before, but it didn't stop the book throwing and heartbroken-fueled tantrums.

* * *

Some months later, the Quidditch final was on, Gryffindor versus Slytherin, the pressure was on big time, and trust our captain and seeker Harry Potter to get himself detained in detention with Snape during the most important game of the season. Final or no final, this was the clash that got everyone's juices flowing and blood boiling.

So it was up to me, second in command, to take up the role of seeker. Me, Ginny Weasley, blood traitor, versus Draco Malfoy, ultimate pure blood fanatic and sex god. (Yes I tried denying that many a time, but I wasn't the only Gryffindor gal who thought that, we just didn't admit out loud is all). Anyway, the game kicked off in stormy and turbulent weather commenced. Much of that day is a blur, I remember my teeth chattering from the cold, my numb hands and how unusual that Draco's body was warm when we collided for the snitch. But I'll never forget the same look of curiosity and that perfectly raised eyebrow, when I caught the snitch. His warm body was so close to mine. And ok, he was bloodied up a bit, but that only increased my urge to desperately want to kiss him.....

_End of Flashback....._

* * *

"Are you still writing?" he asked, that ever present perfect eyebrow raised.

"Yes my dear, I am still writing," I replied, looking over the work I should have been doing. Often when reminiscing I tend to loose track of what I'm doing and of the time.

His warm breath found it's way into my ear,"Come to bed missus Malfoy, it desperately needs your company," he uttered.

Ignoring that breathless sensation I get every time he turns on his irresistible charm, I spun round from my desk to look him in the eyes, "Is that so Mister Malfoy?"

Leaning forward to kiss my neck, eyebrow stil raised and all, "Yes it is my love,"

Pulling away with all my might, I gave him a meaningful look, with a humerus glance, he replied, "Fine, have it your way then," he teased, that eyebrow still cocked as he stripped and slowly made his way into the silk sheets of our king sized bed.

Curiosity, lust, and humour, I don't know how he says so much with one eyebrow. So much that as much as I hate to admit it, I'm powerless to resist. Well you would be too, if you had Draco Malfoy naked in your bed, _and waiting._


End file.
